Secrets in the Closet
by hurrikane
Summary: Sam thought he knew himself by now. Kurt thought Dalton was the only answer. Both of them were wrong.  WARNING: Sam/Kurt/Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets in the Closet**

**1: Choices**

"…and maybe we could hop on over to Breadstix later, how does that sound? Sam? _Sam?_" Sam Evans blinked and shook his head, looking a little fazed. He blinked again and looked back up at Quinn Fabray with a confused look on his face. Quinn looked annoyed that he had not been listening to her, but repeated what she had just said nonetheless.

"Oh," Sam replied, forcing a small grin, "That sounds great." Quinn tilted her head slightly, shooting a questioning look at her boyfriend. He had been distracted for the whole day—he was either looking elsewhere concentrating hard on something else that wasn't her or staring blankly into space as though he was thinking about something much more serious than a date. He had never mentioned any family problems, so Quinn was now genuinely perplexed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "You've been spacing out a lot and when we spoke on the phone just now you just… didn't talk like you used to. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing," Sam reassured her, sitting up straight and clearing his throat, "I'm just tired—I had a great workout yesterday." He grinned sheepishly at her, hoping that it would stop her from asking too much. He never liked lying to Quinn, but somehow he just could not bring himself to tell her what the real problem was. He had wanted to confide in someone and had even considered William Schuester, but then again, he felt like he was not ready to face it.

He'd been thinking about it since Kurt Hummel had announced that he was going to transfer to Dalton Academy after next Monday. Immediately, he pushed those thoughts away and looked back at Quinn, who still looked concerned.

"Are you sure it was just a workout…?" Quinn asked, her hand reaching out to his. Reflexively, his hands retreated, shocking Quinn.

"I… I gotta go," Sam said, standing up and grabbing his bag, "Look, I'll see you later at glee club." He remained rooted to the spot for a few seconds, before swooping down to kiss Quinn on the cheek. She watched him leave hurriedly and felt even more worried than before. Biting her lower lip, she buried her face in her hands and let out a heavy sigh, not knowing what to do.

When the bell rang minutes later, Quinn grabbed her bag and strode out of the cafeteria, still trying to figure out what was bothering Sam. She would talk to him after glee club, she decided inwardly, and get some answers. She couldn't stand how uneasy she felt because of him, and she wanted that feeling to go away as soon as possible. Her hand instinctively fell to the promise ring on her finger as she entered Spanish class.

In the classroom next to Spanish, Sam was staring into space quietly amongst his classmates who were enjoying their teacher's absence. He'd been trying to figure out what to tell Quinn later on, but couldn't come up with anything. All of his emotions were in a mess, and his troubles began after he had gotten into a fight with Karofsky because of Kurt.

_Kurt._

He groaned and rested his head on the desk, thinking about him. He didn't understand why Kurt wanted to leave McKinley for Dalton—he had so many people willing to protect him from Karofsky no matter what but he still felt that it wasn't enough. Sam knew it was more than just the bullying and the shoving from Karofsky, and he wanted to know why. But that wasn't the only reason why he was so distracted—he was surprised as to why he was so beat up about the whole situation. It wasn't as though _he _was the one being bullied, but somehow, he felt obliged to want to protect Kurt.

And the moment Dave Karofsky walked into class, Sam felt his anger returning. He clenched his fists and bit his lip, mentally restraining himself from wanting to lunge at Karofsky and beat the crap out of the boy. It wasn't until Karofsky smirked at him when Sam realized that he had been glaring at the jock the entire time.

"What up, Evans?" Karofsky sneered, apparently enjoying how angry he made Sam, "Want another go?"

Sam ignored Karofsky, but the bigger jock slammed his fist onto his desk, still persisting. "You seem pretty protective of Hummel," Karofsky said, "How long have you two been going out, huh? Does Quinn know about this?"

Within a split second, Sam stood up and grabbed Karofsky roughly by the collar. "Watch it, Karofsky," Sam said warningly. "I'll break your legs next time." He had wanted to say more, to defend Kurt, but decided against it and pushed Karofsky away aggressively. The jock sniggered and walked off, unaffected by Sam's threat.

The blonde closed his eyes and rested his head on the desk again, pretending to sleep. He had to talk to someone.

Just then, Emma Pillsbury walked in. After a few moments of attempting to settle the students down, she cleared her throat and informed them that she was to serve as their teacher's substitute for the day.

"Just do your own work," Emma said nervously, and went over to sit at the teacher's table. "Ms. Hawkins will be back this Friday."

Sam, still pretending to be asleep, made a mental note to visit the counselor's office sometime soon. He had never liked the idea of being counseled, but this time, it seemed that he didn't have much of a choice anymore.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was positively relieved.

The idea of transferring to Dalton Academy was the best there ever was, in his own opinion and his parents'. Despite Finn's constant objections back at home, Kurt knew that he had no choice but to go to Dalton. It was no lie that he was going to continue suffering while Karofsky was still around, so he immediately agreed with Burt and Carole's suggestion to transfer him to Blaine's school where there was a strict no bullying policy. Even though he didn't want to leave New Directions, he could only take comfort in the fact that Blaine would be there for him at Dalton and no one would be able to terrorize him anymore.

And besides, from the look of enthusiasm on Blaine's face while he was describing Dalton in such great detail right now, Kurt was pretty much excited about his new school.

"…and their facilities are pretty top notch—I personally think you'll like the choir room. All of our instruments are cleaned on a weekly basis, and you won't find a better place to practice your singing. That's where the Warblers practice and _that's _also where you'll be auditioning," Blaine said cheerfully, smiling brightly at Kurt.

Kurt returned the smile. "I honestly cannot wait to start school there," Kurt said, "And joining the Warblers… wow."

"Yeah," Blaine said, "It's a shame you have to wait until Monday though. The Warblers are excited to meet you."

"They… they are?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening with surprise. "You mean they know about me already?"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "They wondered why the new kid didn't join the last time he went to Dalton, and asked me why he disappeared after that one day he was here. I couldn't resist telling them about you really; especially after you told me you were going to transfer to Dalton! I told them you were in your school's glee club and they'd really like to hear you sing once you settled down there."

"That's quick," Kurt said, "But I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I," Blaine replied, almost too excitedly. "I still can't believe your parents wanted you to come here. It's going to be great, Kurt, I promise."

"I know, Blaine. You've said that for about like five times in this conversation alone—I'm not going to count the ones from your texts when I told you yesterday," Kurt joked. Blaine grinned and took a sip of his orange juice. Usually, he never came to Breadstix because he was used to staying in Dalton on weekdays to either study or just practice with the Warblers, but he couldn't refuse when Kurt had asked him out.

Of course, it wasn't a date. Kurt had just wanted to "celebrate" and interrogate Blaine about Dalton.

"What about your friends?" Blaine asked suddenly, "I mean, did they take it well?"

"They… freaked out at first," Kurt said, bursting out into laughter moments later, "But they understood and respected my decision. I can't say I won't miss them when I'm gone, but I don't really have a choice."

"You always have a choice," Blaine reassured him, "This is just one of the better ones you've made."

"Now you're just being biased." Kurt punched Blaine on the shoulder playfully.

"I know," Blaine replied sheepishly, "But what I really meant was… I mean… if you join us Warblers, you'll be competing with New Directions at sectionals." Then, Kurt finally understood what Blaine had meant by asking if they "took it well".

His heart sank a little at the thought. "They didn't say anything about that," Kurt said softly, "I didn't realize it at first, but now… now I think I do feel a little bad."

"Kurt, before you tell me you feel like you've betrayed them, you _haven't_." Blaine's hand reached out to Kurt's and squeezed it encouragingly. "Even if you feel like you're not in their world anymore, or if you're not one of them, I know they'll always regard you as a member of their glee club. You might think that they hate you for leaving them, but the fact that they respected your decision is a sign that they just want you to be happy no matter what."

The thing Kurt liked about Blaine was that this boy knew exactly what to say to make him smile involuntarily.

"Thanks, Blaine," Kurt said, "Though I think Finn is still the only one who isn't taking this well, though he always tells me it's okay."

"He'll get over it," Blaine replied confidently, "Then he'll see what a great decision you've made."

"Blaine, you're being biased again."

* * *

Emma Pillsbury jumped at the knock on her office door. She looked up from her book and realized that it was Sam Evans, the new student who had recently joined New Directions who was in the class she had relieved yesterday. She smiled at him and gestured for him to enter. Sam swung the door open and closed it behind him as softly as he could; noticing the little scare Emma had moments before.

"Um, good morning, Ms. Pillsbury," Sam said, hesitating a little. "I'm… Sam Evans."

"Hello Sam," Emma greeted, smiling up at the blonde jock, "Have a seat."

Sam nodded and pulled a chair out for himself and sat down, then placed his bag on the floor. Emma noticed that he seemed nervous and hesitant about something, and figured that he was going to have to take a while to be able to open up about whatever problems he had.

"So, Sam," Emma started, "What's on your mind?"

"Uh…" Sam began, and then fell silent again. He fidgeted with his phone in his hands and avoided eye contact with Emma, as though choosing his words carefully. He didn't know how to start because he found it awkward to talk to a complete stranger about his problem, but the only reason why he had approached her in the first place was because she was the only one who wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Just take your time," Emma told him patiently, "It's fine to, you know, gush. Many students have come in here feeling scared at first, but then they slowly open up and tell me about all of their friendship or family problems because they know that I keep everything private and confidential. It's just me and you, Sam."

Sam nodded again, inhaling and then exhaling. "Kurt's transferring to Dalton Academy next week," Sam said, looking up at Emma with uncertainty in his eyes, "and I don't want him to leave."

* * *

Kurt had no idea what was so urgent that he had to wait for Sam one hour before glee club started. He sat in the choir room patiently, while texting Blaine. The Dalton student had begun to gush enthusiastically again about something else Dalton-related—this time, it was regarding a Warbler's father donating a brand new grand piano to the school. Blaine told him that they could use it to practice together once Kurt joined the Warblers, his enthusiasm overflowing in abundance. Kurt couldn't help but smile at how excited Blaine was and somehow, it rubbed off on him and he began to feel excited himself.

Just then, Sam walked in. "Hey, Kurt," Sam said, smiling a little, "Glad you could… never mind. I'll, uh, get right to the point."

"Okay," Kurt said, wondering what Sam wanted to see him about.

"I know you're afraid of Karofsky," Sam started, approaching Kurt, "And I know Dalton seems like a great place for you to be because you won't have to face any bullies like him anymore. But Kurt, I… I think I'm speaking on behalf of the whole glee club when I tell you that you shouldn't go."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, shocked at what Sam was saying. "I shouldn't…?"

"No," Sam said, looking straight into Kurt's eyes, "Because I don't see how I—_we _can't protect you from Karofsky."

"Sam," Kurt began, "I know you guys don't want me to leave. But sometimes, I have to take myself into consideration first. I want to be happy—it's not that I'm saying I'm not happy with New Directions, but I can't be happy while Karofsky is prowling the corridors every single day, waiting to push me into the nearest locker again."

"I get that, but… but I think you should trust us guys to help you," Sam said, "It's not that I think Dalton's not as good as McKinley, but you shouldn't run away from him. I'll—we'll help you, I promise. Please don't just make such a reckless decision to leave us behind. I know you'll have that Blaine kid around you so you won't feel alone and stuff but we'll miss you, you know?"

Kurt considered Sam's words thoughtfully. "Since when have you felt this way?"

Sam flinched, suddenly nervous. "Felt this way?" he repeated.

"Like Finn," Kurt explained, "He's always saying what you're telling me but I get that because he's become my brother. It's just surprising that you… you know…"

Sam's heart rate decreased to a calm and steady rate again. "Oh," he said, relieved, "I was just… you know… I've been talking to Finn, and…"

"Sam, I can't stay," Kurt told him firmly, "I've made my decision."

"I know you're afraid of him. I know you don't ever want to see him again. But Kurt, you have friends here who can help you and protect you from him. I know! I know this isn't just about the bullying and the shoving and the names—there's something more. What is it, Kurt? You can tell me. Tell me, Kurt." By now, Sam seemed almost desperate to keep Kurt at McKinley and that puzzled him even more. Kurt wondered why Sam had said all those things—the very things Finn never failed to repeat every night since his announcement that he was transferring to Dalton. Sam had never spoken to him a lot, but Kurt could see an obvious difference in his behavior towards him now and he wondered _why_.

"I can't tell—I mean, there's _nothing_ more, Sam," Kurt insisted, "It's just Karofsky and his bullying. He's been targeting me since the start, Sam, and it's only because I'm gay."

"No, no, I know there's something else. You're more afraid than usual, Kurt, I can see that."

"I'm not, it's just—"

"Trust me."

Somehow, the way Sam had said those two words made Kurt feel safer for a moment. It wasn't that Finn or Rachel hadn't told him to trust them, but it was something else that made Sam's words different. Kurt immediately felt more willing to open up to him, and he didn't know why. There was something about him that was different this time around, but Kurt couldn't figure it out yet. All he knew was that Sam was someone who could probably keep his word seriously, especially after Kurt had learnt about him attacking Karofsky in the locker room. And he had been keeping it in for far too long.

"Will you keep it a secret?" he asked.

"I'm your friend, Kurt. Of course you can. But it's your choice," Sam said, smiling at him.

_It's your choice._

Kurt took a deep breath. "Karofsky kissed me. He's gay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets in the Closet**

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

"_What?_"

Kurt stood up and walked towards Sam with a frantic look on his face. "Please don't tell anyone," he pleaded Sam, "I wasn't supposed to, if not Karofsky will… I don't know _what _he'll do!" Almost immediately after telling Sam, Kurt felt worried and regretful. Now, he was far more worried about what Karofsky might do if he found out that Sam knew.

As though Sam had just read his mind, the blonde placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and gripped them firmly, looking into his eyes. "Kurt," he said, "Relax. I won't tell anybody." He searched Kurt's eyes, and could only find fear. Whatever trust Kurt had before had completely vanished. Sam led Kurt back to the chair and sat down with him.

"You're supposed to trust me, man," Sam said seriously, "Kurt, I promise. I won't tell anyone."

"You promise?"

Sam smiled. "I promise," he said with a reassuring tone, "And I won't ever break it. I don't go back on my word, you know." He patted Kurt on the back. The shorter boy mustered the strongest smile he could and nodded. They sat like that for a while, seemingly enjoying each other's company before Sam sat up straight, realizing something else.

"Does this mean you're staying?" he asked, looking back at Kurt.

"I don't know, Sam," Kurt admitted, rubbing his temples, "I was actually bent on transferring to Dalton, but somehow I just can't make a decision now. It's like I've gone back to square one." Somehow, Sam felt relieved to hear that. He put his hands in his pockets and nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Look, Kurt," he started again. "If there's anyone you can trust in glee club, it's me."

"And everyone else. Why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. You're like too much of an asset to let go," he said, smiling, "I'd hate to see us lose at sectionals." Kurt couldn't help but smile at that but he still hadn't made his decision. Just a few hours ago, he was feeling just as enthusiastic and excited as Blaine was about transferring to Dalton, but something about Sam's words made him want to reconsider it. His parents hadn't paid the tuition fees for Dalton yet, so Kurt decided that he would give himself more time to think about it.

"Thanks, Sam," Kurt said appreciatively, "I'll still have to think about it though."

Sam looked more than pleased. "Great," he said, laughing a little, "That's great, Kurt."

"You guys are early." Sam jumped at the voice of Quinn and turned around with a grin still plastered on his face. He walked over to her and she immediately pulled him into a short hug, before breaking away.

"Yeah, I wanted to come here to chill but then Kurt was here too…" Quinn forced a smile and set her bag down. She still hadn't managed to get any answers out of Sam, and his awkward behavior now made her feel even more uneasy than before.

"Sam," she called, "I need to talk to you… after glee."

"Sure," Sam replied, sitting down next to her, "Anything wrong?" Before Quinn could say anything, Tina and Mike walked in, followed by the rest of the members. The moment Finn saw Kurt, he instantly looked troubled—it was no surprise that he was still upset about Kurt leaving McKinley and it was also no surprise that he didn't know what to do about it but to just let Kurt make his own decision. Kurt knew that he was constantly veering between violently objecting and giving in, but Finn refused to admit anything except tell Kurt that "it's okay to want to go to another school".

Kurt wondered how Finn would react if he knew that Kurt hadn't made up his mind yet.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said, sitting down next to him, "Um… mom and dad are gonna pay your fees this Friday. I'm just… letting you know."

Friday—that was two days from now.

"Oh," Kurt said, "Thanks, Finn." He would have to tell his parents to hold back on the payment when he got home. Somehow, he felt himself wanting to go to Dalton less and less. _Blaine would freak, _he thought to himself.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contact list. After he had found Blaine's name, he composed and sent a message he didn't think he would regret.

_I might not be coming to Dalton.—K_

_

* * *

_

"Monday."

"Oh, he just can't wait, Wes," David said, laughing and patting Blaine on the back, "I can see it in his eyes." The three of them had been going at it for about an hour now—Blaine had been telling them about what he had planned for Kurt the moment he set his bags down here at Dalton, and even suggested that the Warblers make him feel at home as much as possible so that he wouldn't feel uncomfortable on the first day. Wes folded his arms and smirked at Blaine with a knowing eye.

"Blaine, there's something you're not telling us," Wes said, still eyeing Blaine, "You like the kid, huh?"

Blaine looked oblivious to what Wes was insinuating. He blinked. "Well, yeah, of course I do," he said, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be bothering about him coming to Dalton!"

"He's _gay_, Blaine," David added, rolling his eyes. "And… _you're _gay as well."

"Point?" asked Blaine. Wes groaned. Somehow, David and Wes suspected that Blaine was feigning ignorance about the whole thing. Every time they had tried to interrogate him about Kurt and how he felt about the boy, Blaine would just look at them blankly, seemingly unaware about what they were _actually _talking about.

"I've had it," David said, throwing his hands up in the air, "Blaine, do you like the kid or not?"

"What does it matter?" Blaine laughed and shook his head. "I mean, what difference does it make? It's not that big a deal if I do… and I'm not saying I do!"

David and Wes looked at each other, and then looked back at Blaine again. "All right," Wes said, "But we're just asking, you know? Not like we're gonna judge him when he gets here."

"Yeah, because we already have," David said, earning a whack from Wes. "What? _What? _I thought he had a funky fashion sense!"

"He was wearing something that looked like our uniform," Blaine pointed out, "Are you saying Dalton's tailors have a 'funky fashion sense'?" As David began to defend himself, Blaine felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached into it and pulled out his phone. The moment he saw the name on its screen a smile instantly appeared on his face.

"Kurt," David and Wes said at the same time. "So what is it this time, lover boy?"

Blaine opened the message and read it, expecting something like another meet-up before Monday arrived. The moment he read the message's content, however, his smile almost immediately slid off his face and turned into a frown.

"Blaine?" Wes prodded him. "Anything wrong, man?"

"Yeah," said Blaine, still frowning down at the text message, "It's Kurt—he might not be coming to Dalton."

"What, did it get postponed—"

"No," Blaine replied, still looking deeply troubled, "No he didn't say anything about that. He just… told me he might not."

"I knew it!" David muttered, "I knew he'd feel conflicted sooner or later…"

"David," Wes hissed warningly, before looking back at Blaine, "What are you gonna do?"

Blaine was already texting away. "Something," he answered distractedly, "Anything."

_Meet me tomorrow after school. We need to talk. I'll wait for you outside.—B _

_

* * *

_

Quinn pulled Sam into a corner the moment glee club ended for the day.

"What's up?" Sam asked, looking slightly confused, "You look angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm just _disturbed_," Quinn said, shaking her head, "I want to know what's going on—you've been acting so distracted and silent lately, it's like I don't even know you anymore, Sam."

Sam shrugged. "Nothing's wrong, Quinn," he told her as sincerely as he could manage, "Really. I just keep sleeping late every night because I've recently gotten addicted to Halo again—"

She put her hand up to signal him to stop talking. "You said it was a workout that tired you out," she said, her stare determined and resolute, "Look, if it's another girl, I get it—"

"It's not a girl," Sam said, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"So it's a boy?" Quinn questioned, folding her arms.

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. "Quinn, I'm _not _cheating on you. I would never do that—or have you forgotten why I gave you that ring?" He paced up and down for a while, before stopping again in front of her.

"Quinn, just… it's personal," he told her, "And… I want to tell you, but I'm not ready yet. I really do, babe, but just… I can't—not now."

"What could be so bad?" she asked, her hand finding his, "I know we just got together but that was because of you—if you can't even trust me why bother giving me this ring?" She slipped the promise ring off her finger and placed it in his hand.

"Don't give it back to me," Sam pleaded, holding on to her hand tightly, "Don't. Just… I trust you and I love you, Q. But there are just some things—"

"You said you wanted to marry me someday," Quinn interrupted him angrily and impatiently, "Talk is cheap, Sam."

"Just _listen _to me!" Sam exclaimed, pulling her into his arms, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm just confused right now. I can't even…" He sighed and closed his eyes. Thinking about it now made him feel much worse, and he didn't want to lose Quinn. Losing her would be like losing a part of him, but as he thought more and more of it, he wondered if losing her would matter at all…

_No. _He shook his head and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you," he told her.

Quinn didn't say anything. The couple remained like that for a while before she pulled away, looking just as frustrated. "Telling me that won't solve everything," she said, before she walked over to her chair, picked up her bag and left.

It took him a while to realize that she hadn't taken the ring back.

* * *

"_It's normal for a friend to not want his friends to leave him," Emma said, smiling and nodding confidently, "It's completely fine, but sometimes you have to take his feelings into consideration first. Maybe all he really wants is to never see his bully again and maybe Dalton is the perfect escape for him, no matter how cowardly people may think him to be." _

"_It's like he doesn't trust me—us—enough to protect him from Karofsky," Sam said, clenching his fists in anger at the thought of Karofsky, "And I want him to. I really do."_

"_It's completely logical, seeing as how no one can be with him for every second of everyday," Emma explained, "Unless, of course, you're like his shadow… no. What I mean is, he needs to feel one hundred percent secure and because he knows that no one takes the same classes with him everyday, he probably knows that Dave will find him at one point in the day or another."_

"_But he doesn't need to go," Sam argued, "All that talk about courage and that Blaine guy helping him to find it—all he's showing isn't courage… it's… it's… being afraid!"_

"_Kurt's fear is natural," Emma replied calmly, "But it's also courage to do what's right for himself, even if it means leaving his friends for another school just so he can keep himself safe."_

_Sam leaned back against the chair and sighed, rubbing his temples. _

"_Sam, I know you feel obliged to help him because you've become something like a new leader for New Directions, but—"_

"_It's not that," Sam said, burying his face in his hands, "Ms. Pillsbury, I think I'm... gay."_

_Silence._

"_Gay?" Emma said, her eyes widening with shock, "Are you sure?"_

"_No," Sam said, looking back up at her, "I think I am. I keep feeling these things… for Kurt… and when Karofsky insulted him for being a homo I just… couldn't take it."_

"_Feeling…?"_

"_Like I need to always be there for him and to protect him, you know? When I see him I just feel… at first I felt awkward, then somehow I just liked him being around, you know? I thought it was just some kind of weird brotherly instinct like Finn and him, but when he said that he was gonna leave for Dalton, I just felt…" He paused, searching for the right word._

_Emma felt like she could identify with how he was feeling, despite being straight. She had felt it once, too._

"…_afraid?" she finished for him, and when Sam looked up at her, she knew that it was true. "You just don't want to lose him," she continued, searching Sam's eyes. He seemed much more aware of something now, and he looked less troubled than before. It was like he finally understood something._

"_Yeah," he said, "I guess that's how I feel… does this mean…?"_

"_No," Emma said, shaking her head, "It's… it might be too early to tell, Sam. You might just be confused so I suggest you take some time off to… understand yourself a little better. It may just turn out that you treat him like a brother of your own, and that you're really just straight but remember, you should always trust yourself and… and be happy with the way you are."_

_

* * *

_

Kurt Hummel came home feeling even more confused than before. First, he was extremely excited and relieved knowing that he was going to transfer to Dalton _away _from Karofsky. Next, Sam went up to him and suddenly told him not to go, and said all those things that made Kurt feel better whilst being at McKinley High and now, he was considering not going to Dalton at all. He wondered how Blaine felt as he recalled the ecstasy on the older boy's face as they talked more and more about Dalton and the Warblers and felt guilt seeping in as he remembered his text to Blaine and the reply he received after.

He leaned back against the sofa and sighed, wondering what he was going to say to Blaine tomorrow. Apologies wouldn't work, he told himself, but maybe if he told Blaine what had exactly made him feel this way, everything would be alright. Maybe Blaine would take it in his stride and let Kurt do what he felt was right. Maybe Blaine would object and quickly try to persuade Kurt to reconsider his decision again. _Dalton's a great place—it's not like you'll see that Karofsky guy there every single day like you do in McKinley! _Kurt could already hear Blaine's frantic words.

He wanted to go to Dalton, and yet he wanted to stay at McKinley with his friends.

He stared off into space, wondering how Sam Evans managed to persuade him into another dilemma, considering how awkward they were around each other the week Schuester announced that there would be a duets competition. They hadn't even spoken to each other that much afterwards, and suddenly the cute jock approached him only to sweep him off his—what?

Kurt shook his head and pushed those strange, foreign thoughts away. He _had _liked Sam a little—the day he came to glee club as the 'new kid'—but after the duets competition he just forgot about the blonde completely, especially after he had met Blaine at Dalton. _Blaine _was the one who completely swept him off his feet with that amazing performance of _Teenage Dream_, and Kurt was certain that if he should be in love with anyone, it would have to be Blaine. Besides, he had no reason to look twice at Sam—he was already known as the boyfriend of the HBIC, Quinn Fabray.

So why did Sam say all those things to him?

_Maybe Finn talked to him about it and he decided to be nice and help him, _Kurt thought. _Or maybe he really _does _think I'm a great singer… oh stop being so narcissistic, Hummel. _Because Sam's intentions were unclear, Kurt's assumption of him being gay slowly began to seep back into his brain. He had already guessed correctly that Sam dyed his hair, but then Sam just had to go off and date Quinn… not that Kurt wanted to _object_, but he couldn't deny that he felt a little jealous at first, but that moment was short-lived to begin with.

"I should just stop thinking about this," Kurt whispered to himself, "Stop it, Kurt."

"Stop what?" Kurt jumped at the Carole's voice, not being able to get over how sharp her hearing was. He glanced at her and smiled nervously, not knowing how to broach the subject of _not _paying the Dalton fees just yet.

"Nothing, mom," Kurt said, "But there _is _something I'd like to talk to you about."

Carole sat down next to Kurt, smiling. "Okay, honey, shoot," she said.

Kurt took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "Mom, I don't want to go to Dalton," Kurt told her, "…um… yet."

* * *

_Hi you guys! Hope you liked chapter 2. Just to confirm, because I guess I haven't been clear enough ^^, this story is centered on Sam, Kurt and Blaine's love triangle... and it's not a threesome. :) I'm sorry if you guys misunderstood it at first! Thanks for the reviews guys ^^_

_- Hurrikane  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lost**

Blaine didn't know what to do. He had been looking forward to Monday, but then he just had to receive a text message from Kurt that didn't mean anything good for either of them. He sighed and flopped onto the sofa moodily. Kurt had been just as excited as he had been, right? So why did he suddenly change his mind? Blaine guessed that it was perhaps that his parents might not have enough money for the fees—wait, no, Kurt had already told him that they were using their money previously intended for their honeymoon, so what was it? He stared up at the ceiling with a troubled expression.

All joy that had been because Kurt was coming to Dalton had disappeared. Now, Blaine could only feel worried and disappointed. Worried that something might have happened to Kurt and his family or anything else, and disappointed that he might not even come to Dalton after all. He groaned. What the hell was Kurt thinking? Blaine figured that he wasn't upset about Kurt's decision, but rather he worried about what might happen to him and Karofsky if he chooses to stay at McKinley.

He didn't understand anything right now. All he wanted was for Kurt to choose wisely—and not hurt himself in the process. He got off the sofa and began to pace up and down, trying to calm himself and reorganize his own thoughts. They were all in a mess the moment he read the text from Kurt and he instantly went into panic mode. Wes and David had tried to reassure him multiple times but he didn't, or couldn't listen. All he was thinking about was Kurt. _Kurt. Come to Dalton._

It was what he wanted, and what was best for Kurt. He knew it. He'd have to make Kurt come to Dalton anyhow—he couldn't risk seeing that Karofsky guy torture Kurt all the time. Just then, the phone in his hand he had been holding onto all day vibrated.

_Are you upset?—K_

Blaine didn't know what to feel. On one hand, _yes_ he did feel upset, and yet he didn't, because he only had Kurt's interests at heart. Through all the time that Blaine has known Kurt Hummel, he realized that he had eventually come to genuinely care for the boy. It wasn't any sort of sexual love, but more like a brotherly kind of love. That was what he thought before, but now, he wasn't so sure anymore. He had always looked after Kurt in any way he can, and he had always encouraged Kurt in all of his decisions but he found himself objecting greatly to the current one that he was about to make.

Perhaps he didn't want to lose him after all. Blaine supposed it was because they had gotten closer as good friends. And yet, that excuse wasn't enough to him. He walked over to the window and looked outside—or at least, that's what someone else would think he was doing. He looked at himself and into his own eyes, as though he was trying to read himself and to understand his own feelings. Sure, he had liked other boys before he met Kurt, but this was different. Not only did he feel like a protective brother, he felt like he cared more for Kurt than anyone else had ever known.

The thing about Blaine was this: he didn't like to be unsure of himself, and when he was sure of himself, he didn't want to be wrong.

"Kurt Hummel," he murmured under his breath, "What on earth are you doing to me?"

"Much," Wes said, entering, "Blaine, relax. You're going to meet him tomorrow, so just sit back for a while and _not _think about him for once."

"You say that like it's easy," Blaine said, shaking his head.

Wes chuckled. "I admit, it wasn't easy forgetting about Vanessa."

"God," Blaine groaned, laughing, "Did you have to remind us both about her again?"

"You're right," Wes admitted, shrugging, "But seriously, dude, you look as dead as hell. Lighten up, okay? It might not even be that big of a deal in the end."

"Maybe," Blaine said, somehow wanting to believe in Wes' words, "…maybe."

Wes patted Blaine on the back encouragingly. "In the words of a certain wise Dalton boy," Wes said, grinning from ear to ear, "_Courage_, Blaine."

Blaine couldn't help laughing at that. Maybe that was what he really needed for now.

_Never.—B _

_

* * *

_

"Kurt…"

Carole was surprised. Kurt had been so excited for the past week and everyone else had been excited for him as well—well, Finn wasn't taking it very well yet—and especially Burt, who had been the one to give the idea, but now he suddenly had a change of heart. It was far too sudden. Her hands found his and gripped them tightly as she looked into his eyes, wondering if he was pulling a prank on her.

But he wasn't. He had never tried to, anyway.

"I'm serious, mom," Kurt said, "I suddenly think that Dalton's not the best idea."

"What are you talking about?" Carole asked worriedly, "You were so happy when Burt and I suggested transferring you over…"

"I know, I know," Kurt admitted, "I made my decision too quickly. I just… need more time to think."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure," Kurt said, nodding, "Something just got me thinking, you know?" Not something, but rather, _someone_. The confident face of Sam Evans appeared in his head for what seemed to be like the tenth time today, causing Kurt to feel like his stomach just did a double flip. He gripped her hands tighter subconsciously as he wondered why he would ever feel that way for a straight boy.

"Have you told your father?" Carole asked.

Kurt shook his head. He didn't know how to tell his father. He was fully aware of how Burt seriously wanted him to go to Dalton because of Karofsky, and he wasn't sure how to break the news to him later on. Burt would freak out, and he would definitely disagree with his sudden change in decisions. He didn't want his father to be disappointed or upset, but he wanted his father to just see things his way.

Kurt wondered if this feeling was because he really wanted it for himself, or because Sam…

Why would he do this for _Sam_?

"Not yet," he muttered, "I know how much he wants me to go to Dalton."

Carole nodded. "He was so insistent," she admitted, "Are you sure you want to stay at McKinley? What about that boy…?"

"I'm afraid of him," Kurt said bravely, "But… but running away might not be the only answer."

"Baby…"

Kurt wasn't sure if he knew what he was saying. On one hand, he was especially terrified of Karofsky, but on the other hand, he felt braver now. Somehow, he knew he could be a little braver. Blaine needed to understand that, and he would tell him tomorrow. He would make Blaine see that it was going to be okay, that he didn't have to run away anymore. And then he wondered what Blaine would say. Maybe he'd tell him that he's become much stronger, or maybe that he's making a mistake…

Kurt grinned at his mother. "Mom," he said, looking into her eyes, "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

"I'm just worried," Carole said, "That kid… he sounds…"

"I know," Kurt said, "But I can handle it—even if I can't, I'll always have Finn… and my friends."

Carole smiled warmly at Kurt. It was like he had grown more over the past week as she looked at him. She was proud of him, and she made sure he knew that by pulling him into a hug.

"If there's anything I can do," she offered sincerely, "Or if you'd like to go to Dalton…"

"I will." Kurt felt his heart lift. "Thank you, mom."

"What's going on?" Burt asked, as he walked in through the door with Finn at his side. Kurt and Carole couldn't keep their smiles off their faces and looked to each other, encouraging the other to tell them what had just happened. Kurt nudged Carole one more time and she gave in, bursting out into laughter.

"All right," she said, laughing, and turned to Burt and Finn, "Kurt told me he wanted to stay at McKinley."

A wide, ecstatic smile spread across Finn's face almost immediately. "Kurt?" he said, sitting down on the couch with his mother and Kurt, smiling at the two brightly, "You're not kidding, right?"

Kurt shook his head. "I wouldn't," he told Finn, "I'm serious."

Finn's smile stretched even wider as he nodded in approval, relieved that Kurt wasn't going to leave McKinley after all—that Kurt was going to stay where he belonged and where Finn knew he could protect him and maybe—just maybe—stop Karofsky head on.

He owed Kurt at least that much.

"No way," Burt said, folding his arms. His tone was filled with complete and utter disapproval, and that only unnerved the three of the Hudsons. His eyes fell upon Kurt. "I can't let you stay in that school while that kid is still around."

"Dad…" Kurt started, but his father raised his hand and interrupted him.

"If he's there, Kurt, he _will _continue what he's doing," Burt said seriously, "and I can't allow that. Not to you."

"But dad, I'm not _alone_—"

"No buts, mister," Burt growled, "I'm doing this because I care, Kurt, not because I just want to put you in Dalton for the heck of it—"

"I _know, _dad," Kurt interrupted him in return, standing up, "But I'm happy here at McKinley—with Finn and the others—and while I know I may be safe and even happy in Dalton, I… I don't think I might feel the same way like I do in McKinley."

Then, Kurt thought about Blaine.

What was he saying?

"Are you serious?" Burt uttered, "You'd rather stay in that school where that Karofsky guy is probably stalking the hallways every single day—"

"I won't let anything happen to him." Finn stood up too, and faced Burt with a sort of confidence about him. "I know I failed that once, but I won't let that happen again."

"Finn, not you too—"

"Dad, Kurt's not just my friend anymore—ever since you and mom got married, he's become one of us. He's become my brother, and my brother deserves to know that I love him." Finn never looked so determined, and that made Kurt feel even braver now. He had never imagined Finn saying something like this, but he had hoped for this—especially after Finn's heartwarming speech and performance at Burt and Carole's wedding—and smiled brightly at Finn.

Burt's mouth opened, and then closed again. He let out a heavy sigh, and then shook his head in exasperation. "All right, fine," he said, giving in, "But if you let anything happen to him, Finn, I'm grounding you for the rest of your life."

Despite that harsh warning, Kurt swore he could see a small smile on his father's face.

"All right, I won't—I promise," Finn said, grinning happily.

Kurt punched Finn playfully on the arm. "Finn," he said, smiling up at the taller boy, "Thanks."

"That's what family is for, Kurt."

* * *

The next day, Blaine found himself earlier than Kurt—earlier than the time that they had settled on together. He fidgeted with his fingers nervously as he paced back and forth, his stomach doing random flips once in a while as he thought about Kurt and what was going to happen once they started talking.

He had already rehearsed what he was going to say the night before—multiple times—but the moment he heard Kurt's voice, he had completely forgotten everything.

"Blaine?"

He turned around and forced a confident smile. "Hey, Kurt," he said.

Kurt looked as stiff as he was. The air between them was different now—it was no longer easy, no longer happy. Just awkward. And heavy. He beckoned Blaine towards the table and they sat across each other, still looking at each other with uncertainty.

"So," Blaine started, clapping his hands together, "This is kinda awkward…"

"Tell me about it," Kurt agreed, laughing a little. He bit his lip—he knew this was going nowhere unless one of them got to the point first. He looked up at Blaine again, who looked lost in thought. "Blaine… I've… I've decided."

The Dalton student looked back up at Kurt almost hopefully.

"Maybe… maybe I should stay at McKinley for a while," Kurt said, "to see how things go before making my decision."

Blaine's mouth went dry. He had been afraid of that. "Oh," he said, nodding, "That's… I mean… whatever floats your boat, Kurt." Inwardly, he was screaming for Kurt to change his mind—to go back to his previous decision; to come to Dalton. He knew he looked disappointed, from the way Kurt was looking at him curiously. He had tried to smile for the most part, but nothing could hide his feelings now.

"Blaine…?" Kurt noticed that the other boy looked particularly disappointed, despite smiling at him. "I'm sorry, Blaine." The Warbler shook his head and reached out to hold Kurt's hand.

"What did I tell you?" Blaine asked, chuckling, "It's your choice that matters." He didn't like pretending, but he didn't want to make Kurt feel like he disapproved. The fact is, he did disapprove—he only wondered whether it was because of the presence of Karofsky or whether he missed out on a chance to see Kurt every single day for school.

Kurt's smile only seemed to confirm his second guess. "Thanks, Blaine," he said, letting out a sigh, "I'm glad you understand, really."

"No problem," Blaine said, "Now we'd better eat something—I think the manager is looking at us."

Kurt laughed. "Fine," he answered, "But I'm paying."

A pause.

"Why?" Blaine thought he should be the one paying—he didn't know why. Kurt shrugged. "You were looking forward to me coming to Dalton, and I let you down, after all…"

"Hey, it's cool," Blaine said, grinning, "I'm not that heartbroken."

Heartbroken? Kurt raised his eyebrows and smiled slyly at Blaine. "Oh, _really_?"

"Yes, really," Blaine replied, "But I'm thinking that having you treat me to this meal sounds absolutely wonderful."

Kurt laughed. "It would be my pleasure."

Lunch was a happy affair—at least on the outside. Deeply, Blaine still didn't like the idea of Kurt staying at McKinley, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Kurt how he felt. The boy sitting across him now looked so happy—happier than ever—and he was sure that his choice wasn't a bad one after all. Perhaps Kurt just needed more time, Blaine told himself, and maybe he'll decide to come to Dalton soon.

Maybe.

It was a wish he needed to come true, because from the moment Kurt had decided not to transfer to Dalton Academy, Blaine had found himself falling in love with him. But if he couldn't bring Kurt to Dalton, he figured he could still see Kurt anytime they were free.

What he didn't know was when to tell Kurt how he felt. Blaine just wasn't ready.

He was lost and conflicted, and he hated every bit of it.

* * *

_Hope you liked this one. Sorry for the late submission—I've been extremely busy this entire week and only managed to squeeze this in during a rare break. I promise my next chapter will be much more enjoyable and come much faster if my schedule allows it!_


	4. NOTICE, PLEASE READ!

Hi guys. Hurrikane here~

I've thought about this for a long time and I realized that since I love both Kum and Klaine equally, I predict that I could never really make a true decision. That's why I'm going to stop this fanfic and write up a new one with the main pairing as Kum.

Klainers, don't despair because right after the Kum fanfic I'll be doing one for you guys!

How's that sound? Leave a review/message. :) And I promise I won't disappoint with either ships! I'm not deleting this one, however, but I am still putting this as "completed".

Love,

Hurrikane


	5. Note 2

Hey again guys!

Saw a bit of the feedback and I've decided to NOT cancel this one and just put it on hold until I decide who Kurt truly belongs with. Right now, I'm leaning on over to more of the Klaine side, but I'm not entirely sure yet.

That's why I'm writing two separate Kum and Klaine fics first, before going into a love triangle. Don't despair—I've already made a decision to continue this gem in the future and to also make this as brilliant as possible. My writing needs a little exercising, and I wouldn't want to ruin this story I've thought about for so long.

So look forward to my Kum fic! I'll be releasing it soon

Love,

Hurrikane


End file.
